


Nagito's r/yepthey'retheone

by DatLAG



Series: Komahina Reddit Posts [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Comfort No Hurt, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Internet, M/M, Nagito Lists The Shit That Hajime Saved Him From, POV First Person, Reddit Post Style, Suicide Attempt, because we live for supportive komahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Posted by u/TrustDemFeelingsWhen was the moment you looked at your crush and thought “That’s it. I’m in love with this person.” or “I’m marrying them, no compromise.”Posted by HopeWillSetYouFreeAh, the nostalgia...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Reddit Posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128857
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	Nagito's r/yepthey'retheone

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE  
> Like I said before, I love the Love EpiphanyTM moment so I KNEW i needed to write that someday.

He and I practically hated each other through high-school. Well not really, but we were pretty close. He didn’t really hate me, but he was clearly done with my shenanigans, and while I didn’t hold a personal dislike towards him, not at all actually, I hated him because of personal beliefs.

It was our last christmas at the academy, me, my classmates, and him (he was close friends with all of them even though he wasn’t even part of the same course) were all in the wide dining hall, and I was on the side watching everyone.

He noticed me and stood next to me. I encouraged him to just go with the others, then the conversation went downhill for a while, until he stopped all of the banter and seriously said to me that we’ve talked a lot over those three years, and he didn’t feel like he really understood me.

He also said that he doesn’t want us to stay like this, bitter, and he wanted to get to really know me. And he extended his hand as a sign of peace. I took it, said that he’ll probably never really understand me, he replied that nonetheless he doesn’t want things to end like this.

Then my awkward self ended up holding his hand for too long, because touch starved me was melting into the warmth of another human being.

He took it as a sign that I wanted to be friends, which I didn’t think was going to have any meaning, but he said the contrary, and that now that I’m his friend, I had to come to everything he invited me to with a smile.

He left after a short while to hang with the others, and I was looking at my hand still. Yes the same hand he held, I know it's pathetic.

On the way back home I realized it was a bit of a little ploy to make me participate in the group, that he really didn’t want me to isolate myself and be alone (looking back on it, he was right to think that), and wanted me to make friends and connections. And I still couldn’t shake the feeling of his hand in mine.

Then, at around 2AM, wide awake in my king sized bed, I thought:

“Well shit. I’m in love with that boy. I’ve been for 3 years, and I never noticed. I’m the absolute worst.”

  
  


Now this one was years later, in uni.

I was having a terrible night. After a terrible nightmare, all of my insecurities went haywire, and I was feeling extremely suicidal (I’ve always been dealing with that, but that night it felt worse than it has ever been). I picked up a knife from my kitchen and went into my bathroom. I didn’t even know what I wanted to do, cut myself or stab myself, I didn’t know. I just wanted to externalize the pain.

Then my phone rang. It was rude to not answer, and in the middle of the night it might’ve been an emergency, so I picked up. It was that same friend, whom I am still completely head over heels for but was too insecure to confess to.

He told me he couldn’t sleep, and he just suddenly felt like calling me. He started doing small talk asking how I was doing, and I could tell he picked up on my pathetic tear stained voice, and was trying to reassure me.

The knife felt heavy in my hand all of a sudden, it slipped from my hand clattered to the ground. He absolutely heard it and put it all together. He told me everything was alright, that he was right there to talk, and that he wanted to see me tomorrow, that he was  _ looking forward _ to seeing me tomorrow.

He stayed on the phone all night with me, not pressuring me with questions and letting me open up when I wanted, he listened, gave me reassurance, empathized, and he eventually fell asleep on the phone.

I was back into my bed, unharmed, listening to him breathing on the other line and I just took the inner decision:

“Yep. That’s it. I’m going to take up therapy and my life goal is to marry this man.”

  
  


Another moment that solidified my feelings for him once again.

All of my classmates decided to do a big reunion in a nightclub, because it was the birthday of the loudest of us. They knew I didn’t like loud places, and they were sorry they had to do it there, and they wouldn’t mind if I left early and they planned another party where I could come afterwards that was more quiet.

My friend accompanied me all the way through and went for drinks together. I was starting to get tipsy and he noticed. At some point, I downed my drink without even paying attention to it. Right after that happened I saw a look in his eye as if he just connected some dots. He took the drink out of my hands, dropped money on the counter and said “We need to go  _ now.” _

As we were walking out I felt extremely weak and was about to fall, he caught me and carried me out. It’s only at that moment I realized I was roofied. I felt so stupid, as I’m usually the one warning others about those kind of thigs.

He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the backseat of the car, put on the seatbelts and drove, saying it’s only after I downed the drink he realized it has been spiked by another guy who put his hand over it (a trick I told him before as it almost happened to him), and he was so sorry for being late in noticing.

I couldn’t move, I could only listen and watch. I was scared he was going to bring me to the hospital (I have really bad memories with them), but instead he drove me home, picked me up, carried me to my room, laid me down on my bed, and asked if it was ok if he undressed me before I went to sleep, I had to blink twice for yes. I did. He took off my clothes (and even looked away while doing so), folded them on the side, took pajamas and put them on me, put a blanket over me, and even rolled me on my side (it was my preferred sleeping position). He then went into the bathroom, changed into the other pair of pajamas, went back, and told me he didn’t want to leave me alone for the night and laid in bed next to me, while still keeping some distance between us to not make me uncomfortable in case I didn’t want to be touched. He told me good night and turned off the lights.

The next morning he helped me dress and had already cooked me breakfast.

I felt so in love in those moments I thought I was going to burst and die. I knew then he was going to be the only one for me, ever. And I was even more determined to get better, sort through my issues, and be together forever.

I’m still in therapy, and I planned on asking him out once I get just a bit more stable. Apparently I’m on the right track, and I can’t wait for that moment.

Comment by LoudAndProud

You better one day post a PS where you tell us you guys got married

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it’s connected to Hajime’s stories, I just thought it was neat. Also NDRV3 Developement mode reference. And don’t worry that PS will happen one day. If I can ever write it jfhbvdfj  
> Was it sappy? absolutely. Do I regret it? _No_  
>  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
